


Aftermaths

by eating_custardinbed



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Set after 5×012 The Safehouse, so spoilers for that. Kevin and Holt have that conversation after the events of the day.





	Aftermaths

**I don't own anything, that honour belongs to NBC.**

888888

He just kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. It was a rather nice ceiling. A smooth, white ceiling; no bumps, just flat. Yeah, no gross marital problems at all. Damn lucky ceiling. Don't think about that, just focus on the ceiling. 

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard the gunshots echoing through the room, felt the pull of the seatbelt on his neck. Not helpful that every time he tried to turn onto his left side, the angry scrape on his neck reminded him of the afternoon's... well... adventures. Most of all, he saw his husband tied to a chair with a madman holding a fully-loaded gun barely 10 feet away. 

The thing that bothered him the most, however, was the events in the safehouse. No, not breaking down from boredom and watching Peralta's stupid Nicholas Cage movies. Those hurtful words he had uttered: _well, maybe_ _you_ _won't_ _have a_ _husband_ _once_ _all_ _of_ _this_ _is_ _over_ _._

Why had he said that? He didn't mean it. He loved Raymond, didn't he? Of course he loved Raymond, why was he doubting that now? That moment when he thought Raymond might die was easily the scariest moment of his life. It surpassed his professor's exam, coming out to his (hugely homophobic) parents, everything with ease, because it that small amount of time before he satisfyingly throat-punched Seamus Murphy, he really thought that he was going to lose the only person he'd ever truly loved, and that was terrifying. 

Agitated, he attempted to shift onto his side to face the wall. Yes, away from his husband. He couldn't handle the emotional overload at that particular moment. Unfortunately, that was his horribly whiplashed side and a wave of agony crashed through his neck. He hissed slightly in pain, and this was enough to catch Raymond's attention. 

"Kevin?" Raymond asked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at his husband with the slightly-furrowed brow of concern. "Are you alright?" 

"I am _fine,_ " Kevin replied moodily, emphasising the last word in the poutiest manner he could. What had Peralta done to him? 

"You don't sound like it." 

Kevin begged himself to stay calm, begged himself to stay facing the wall, but the pain was getting too intense and he knew he'd have to roll over onto his back sooner or later. Preferably later, as in tomorrow-morning later. 

"Just a bit of whiplash," he managed to spit out. Just go to sleep, Raymond. I don't need your help." 

"Just like you didn't need my help these past two months?" Raymond shot back. 

"We are _not_ having this argument now." 

"Then when are we going to have it!?" 

"Raymond, you're being ridiculous," Kevin snapped, still facing the wall. "You haven't slept in God-knows how long, because you're clearly exhausted. We will talk about this in the morning when your rationality is at full capacity." 

"Oh, _I'm_ being ridiculous?" Raymond replied, his voice beginning to rise in volume. "I'm not the one pouting like a toddler!" 

Kevin didn't respond. 

"Silent treatment now?" Raymond continued, his voice almost at a shout. "Very mature for a grown man!" 

"Could you please rant a little quieter?" 

The request was only whispered, barely audible, but Raymond was silent at once. The room was quiet apart from the soft snores coming from Cheddar. 

"I-I think I am going to step outside for a short while," Kevin finally said in a small voice. "I will sleep in the guest bedroom if necessary."

It was all getting too much. He knew that he had to remove himself from the situation before he got to angry and said something he'd regret like last time. 

That's why he got up, got dressed and took Cheddar for a walk. 

True, it was 1 a.m. True, they did live in Brooklyn, NYC. True, Cheddar's walk (which would, and still will, never be changed except in exceptional circumstances) passed through a park which parts of were pitch-dark at night. Kevin didn't care. He needed to clear his head. 

At first, Cheddar didn't seem too happy at being woken up and dragged out in freezing, thunder weather, but after the first fifteen minutes or so, he appeared to being to enjoy it. Kevin, on the other hand, was getting more miserable by the second. He'd forgotten both his coat and his umbrella, but he couldn't face the mere thought of going back in the house, so he left with nothing more than the clothes on his back, his phone, his wallet, his keys, Cheddar, a dog lead and some poo bags. He was nothing if not a responsible owner. Long story short, he was soaked through, 45 minutes away from home and feeling as if he could freeze-dry strawberries on his face. 

Raymond rang a few times, but he never picked up. Just let it go to voicemail. Eventually, he sat down on a bench, held onto Cheddar's lead tight and listened to the voicemails. 

"Kevin? Please do not be too angry. Come home and we can talk about this like adults." 

It was sweet. 

"Kevin? Why are you not picking up? I am beginning to get worried." 

Uh-oh. 

"Kevin? I am rather scared for you. Please pick up the phone." 

Oh dear. 

"Kevin? I love you and if anything happens to you, I'll kill the people responsible and then myself." 

There is was. Feeling incredibly guilty, he erased the messages and rung Raymond back. He picked up halfway through the first ring. 

"Whomever you are, let my husband go or you will face the consequences," Raymond growled, sounding angrier than Kevin had ever heard him before. 

"Delightful," he said, shivering violently. 

"K-Kevin?" Raymond exclaimed in surprise before clearing his throat. "Where are you?" 

"I'm halfway through Cheddar's walk," Kevin said, feeling ashamed. "Could you please come and pick me up? I am cold, wet and I suspect if I sit out here any longer I will develop hypothermia." 

"I am on my way," Raymond replied stoically before hanging up. 

Kevin hadn't realised just how harsh the red _end_ button could really be. 

8888888

It was barely 5 minutes later that Raymond appeared with the blessed car, an umbrella and a dry set of clothes. The police captain hurried over to his husband, but not so fast as to not appear uncomposed, but just fast enough to convey a small fraction of the worry that was eating him alive. 

"Are you alright?" he asked as he shielded Kevin from the rain, sitting down next to him despite getting a wet butt. Kevin took a few deep breaths. 

"No, I am not alright," he finally said. "In the past 24 hours, I've threatened to divorce you, referred to myself as an orange multiple times, dressed as a, in Peralta's exact words, a _weird_ _pervert,_ " (at this point he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers) "to go to a public library, watched the man I love be tied up and have a gun held to him, ran someone over and throat-punched a man, albeit not a very pleasant man. I've done more in this past day than I've done in the past 6 months, and it has made me want to do something I've never wanted to do before."

"Come outside in freezing weather in an attempt to contract hypothermia?" Raymond replied. 

"Don't be sarcastic," Kevin said sharply. "I want to get drunk. Jake- Peralta said that it is supposed to help in times of crisis and indecision." 

Raymond gave him a small, incredulous look before resuming his usual emotionless expression. 

"I think it may be a wise idea to return home," Raymond said, placing a gentle hand on Kevin's shoulder. 

"I concur," Kevin replied, hauling himself up. A momentary wave of dizziness sent him stumbling, but Raymond was there to support him, taking Cheddar's lead and slipping their hands together as they walked towards the car, which was parked halfway around the block. Kevin couldn't help but glance over and smile at his husband despite his soaked clothes and rapidly decreasing body temperature.  

"You're shivering," Raymond pointed out as they climbed into the car, Cheddar quickly settling himself in the back seat. "I have some spare clothes for you. I would get changed if I were you." 

Kevin blushed, looking down as he shook his head. 

"It is a 5-minute drive, I'm sure I will be fine." 

"If you say so," Raymond answered, pulling out and barrelling it down the road. 

The ride was carried out in complete silence, with Kevin staring out the window and Raymond focusing on the road ahead. The only sound was Kevin's chattering teeth. 

It wasn't long until they got the house, and it had almost stopped raining. Raymond stopped the car and helped the half-asleep Kevin back into the house, whistling for Cheddar to follow. 

"When did we get home?" Kevin mumbled, his head shooting up as they sat down on the couch, Cheddar jumping up next to them. Neither of them had the heart to tell him to get down. "I'm rather tired, Raymond." 

"You cannot go to sleep yet," Holt said, taking a towel from the stack already by the side of the couch and gently wiping Kevin's face with it. "We have to get you dry and warm first." 

"That sounds nice," Kevin murmured, leaning into Raymond's warmth. More than just a little concerned for his husband's health, Raymond undressed him and put him warm pyjamas, wrapped a few fluffy blankets around him and lay him down to sleep on the couch with Cheddar there to guard him. 

He went to leave the room, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He lingered in the doorway, watching his still-shivering husband sleep peacefully under a small mountain of blankets with Cheddar lying lazily at his feet. As he did, he couldn't help but think how beneficial another human's warmth would be. Tip-toeing over to the couch, he carefully peeled back a tiny bit of the blanket, slipping next to Kevin with as little noise as possible. Even so, Kevin's eyes slid open and he gave his husband a genuine smile. 

"You are to tell no-one," Raymond warned. Kevin smiled again. 

"I wouldn't even dream of it." 

Cheddar whined, and everything fell into place again as the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
